sacrificefandomcom-20200213-history
Quirks
Achievements Achievement Name Brief description Prerequisites: Required aspects, aptitudes, or any other traits the character must possess to have this achievement/achievement. Benefit: Whatever benefit (or lack thereof) given by this achievement. Special: Special considerations when taking and using this achievement. World Traveler (2) You have been around the world, so to speak, and have a knack for adapting to foreign cultures. Benefit: Add one dice for a check where you should be out of your element, and/or are entering a social situation with a foreign culture. Also, you gain one dice when trying to learn, remember, or research something about Earth-Related cultures. Reload (3) You can reload your weapon as if taking a breath. Prerequisites: Quick Draw. Benefit: Reloading your weapon is a free action. Danger Sense(4) You can usually tell when your "great idea" is actually about to get you killed Benefit: If you are about to do something stupid, you can take some OOC clues and stop yourself. Also, you can see the potential of your situation to be fatal and may (but probably not) respond. Special: Don't ask for OOC advice, and actual OOC knowledge is still unavailable. If you already made a roll you can't take it back. Private ID (4) Somewhere you have papers saying you are someone else... Benefit: You have another name, career, background, etc... that you can use temporarily. Special: May be taken more than once. Xeno-Technology (4) TYPE This allows you to use one species TYPE Xeno-Technology. Prerequisites: Xeno-Exposure TYPE Benefit: Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 2 for technology. Special: This achievement will require tons of Rp, and also exposure to things Alien in nature. Xeno-Culture (4) TYPE This allows you to understand one speciesTYPE Xeno-Culture. Prerequisites: Xeno-Exposure Benefit: Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 2 for culture. Special: This achievement will require tons of Rp, and also exposure to things Alien in nature. Xeno-Biology (4) TYPE This allows you to use Medicine on one alienTYPE in question. Prerequisites: Xeno-Exposure Benefit: Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 2 for medicine and science. Special: This achievement will require tons of Rp, and also exposure to things Alien in nature. Xeno-Exposure (4) During the course of a campaign you have been exposed to Advanced Alien Concepts. Prerequisites: In-game access to aliens and a ton of Rp. Benefit: May take Xeno-Achievements. Decreases the Xeno-Exposure penalty by 2. Special: You still have to pay for it, and you don't get any individual specialties. Fighter Ace (7) You are a fighter pilot of nearly supernatural ability. Prerequisites: Piloting (2)/Fire Control (3) -or- Piloting (3)/Fire Control (2) Benefit: You may take both a piloting and a fire control action in one round. Special: You receive a -2 penalty on both rolls or a -3 penalty on one roll. Any other skill may be substituted for Fire Control, as long as it makes sense and meets the requirements. Merits Quirk Name Brief description Prerequisites: Required aspects, aptitudes, or any other traits the character must possess to have this Quirk. Benefit: Whatever benefit (or lack thereof) given by this quirk. Special: Special considerations when taking and using this quirk. Lightning Calculator (1) You're a whiz with numbers. You can perform all manner of complex math in your head instantly with incredible accuracy. Benefit: You're allowed to carry and use a calculator, which isn't considered "in-play". Also, you get a +1 bonus when doing FTL Calculations, Engineering, or any other Math heavy task. Time Sense (1) You have an unusual acuity for the passage of time. Benefit: You have an internal sense for time that's accurate to about a minute and a +1 to relevant rolls. Unconventional (2) You quite frequently disobey orders and are not afraid of the consequences.  Benefit: You suffer no penalties for directly disobeying orders. You can still be held on charges upon your return... Quick Draw (3) You can pull and/or arm your weapon as if taking a breath... Benefit: Drawing and/or arming your weapon is a free action.. Intuitive Culturalist (3) You have always been fascinated with other Cultures and can pick new ones up with ease. Prerequisites: Intelligence (3). Benefit: Gain one additional dice when dealing with unfamiliar cultures. Special: Cannot critical fail on Culture or Xeno-Culture checks. Catlike Balance (3) Balance comes naturally to you- you almost never slip or fall. Benefit: You gain a 1 bonus dice on all challenges of balance, like walking a ledge or tightrope. Good Eye (4) You have the ability to shoot farther and more accurately than your peers. Prerequisites: Dexterity (2) Benefit: Increases maximum ranges by x2. Light Sleeper (4) You can hear yourself snore while you sleep. Benefit: Anyone try to catch you off guard is removed of his/her surprise for you sleeping. Confidence (4) There may be characters that are "The Man". You are definitely "DA Man!" and you know it. Benefit: You have an overwhelming self-confidence in your abilities, perhaps to the point of hubris, but you are sure of yourself and others notice too. This quirk grants you a 1 bonus dice for resolution of all diplomacy and intimidation rolls. Poker Face(4) You have the ultimate poker face, no sign of emotion ever crosses your face. Benefit: You have one free defensive charisma reroll per session as others always have trouble figuring you out. Officially Dead (5) According to all government records and documents, you are dead. This also includes rumor and reputation. Many old collegues may react with horror as they see 'a ghost'. Benefit: Any attempts to locate official records of documents reflect this status tracking via official means is very difficult. All attempts to use bureaucracy influences against you fail. The storyteller may give other influences similar nods at his/her discretion. Perfect Liar (6) You are the ultimate silver tongued devil. Benefit: You receive a 1 bonus dice for all Subterfuge rolls for or against you. Enemies lose -1 dice when trying to determine if you are lying or being deceptive. Ambidexterity (6) You may use both hands as if they were both your dominant hand. Benefit: Your character does not suffer the -2 penalty for using his off-hand in combat or to perform other actions. Fighter Ace penalties will become " -1 to Piloting or Fire Control " Special: Available at character creation only Iron Will (6) Things that would and should distract you, well, don't Benefit: If you were going to take a -1 penalty for broken concentration, you don't. Special: This does not give bonuses. This avoid penalties. GM Discretion as always... Psychic (6) You may now buy the 'Chosen' power-set, and are considered 'Chosen' by way of ritual. Prerequisites: Occult (3). Benefit: You may purchase any number of power-set achievements, as long as you can find someone to teach them to you. Special: Once per power-set achievement you may roll a dice. If it is a success, you can self-teach yourself those specific powers. MacGyver'ing (8) You can build complex unstable devices for almost any function you need in a short amount of time with none of the proper materials... Prerequisites: Dexterity (3) Intelligence (4) -or- Dexterity (4) Intelligence (3). Benefit: Taking one whole round or 10 minutes to inventory available supplies, you tell the GM what you want to accomplish and the GM tells you what you can build. Take 2 whole rounds or 30 minutes building it. Special: This thing will probably break or explode soon. Roll a d12 - the number of uses whenever trying to activate it. If the roll is a 0 or 1, the device breaks, permanently. If-1 or lower, it may explode or otherwise do harm to the party. All items used in its construction are destroyed and unsalvageable. Quick Healer (8) You have an almost supernatural healing ability. Prerequisites: Stamina (3). Benefit: For every 2 points of Bashing or Lethal damage healed, you gain one more healed point.  True Love (8) You have found a true love. This love gives you strength to continue against all odds. Benefit: You gain 1 true love trait, (a.k.a. one extra willpower trait). This can also be used defensively to add +1 to relevant contested rolls. Special: No refunds if you get your true love killed; Your 1 true love trait now becomes 1 punisher trait. You will be forever driven to punish/torture/maim/murder any entity and group associated with your True Loves death, for at least 3 seasons. You will undoubtedly create newer, meaner enemies in your rampage across the stars. It is impossible for any player or character to stop this, although they may influence of deflect your decision. Insensible to Pain (10) For whatever reason you feel no pain. Benefit: You cannot be stunned, nor made to be under duress via pain. This include VR input during combat. Special: If the ship is at 0 hp, you can still retain control, giving commands and making rolls. -1 is still -1 though. Luck (8) / (15) You just get lucky. Things go your way. It's kind of creepy even. Benefit: Eight points is a mild "Oh, that guy sneaking up behind you stepped on something, and therefore is no longer sneaking.", whereas Fifteen points is "Oh, you just happen to have packed and then forgotten that you packed your Deus Ex Machina. Here, take it and go save the day." Special: GM chooses the luck, Not you. Obvious stupid or suicidal situations will "Try your luck" and still get you killed. Open-Minded (14) You have a very mutable way of thinking Benefit: You only suffer one reduced dice from any Xeno roll(Tech, Culture, and Biology), instead of 2. This stacks with Xeno-Exposure. (Only -2 on your first session; only -1 after buying Xeno-Exposure) Special: This includes no-name one-shot races. Nine Lives (14) You freak people out even by your un-killablity Benefit: Any time you would die, you get a last free reroll to live. It can be used once per session. Special: I'm not even going to try and keep track. Can be used more than 9 times. Flaws Defective Sense (-2) One of your senses are abnormally poor. Benefit: All challenges involving that sense, you suffer a -2 penalty. Short (-2) You are significantly shorter than the species norm. Benefit: You have 1 step less than your species maximum. Soft-Hearted (-2) Benefit: You cannot abide suffering, because of the emotional disturbance of pain that it caused you. You must avoid causing pain to anyone only by spending a willpower trait can you overcome this limitation for a scene/hour. The Bard's Tongue (-2) When you mutter unpleasant implications, they have a nasty way of coming true. Benefit: Some uncomfortable possibility that you mention even sarcastically will come true. Anything from "It could only get worse if the car broke down." to "This guys too good to be true. I bet he's an informant." could come to pass. Ineptitude (-2)ASPECT You just suck at something. Benefit: Pick 1 aspect that you possess. You suffer a -1 penalty on all challenges related to that aspect . Behavior Blind (-4) You really don't understand human behavior and are blind to common social cues that communicates other people's feelings. Benefit: -1 on any social check. GM Fiat (-4) GM, and not you, has ultimate control of your characters background. Benefit: I can make stuff up about your character past and current personal situation without your approval. This could be to your advantage, but usually won't be. However, this will be fun ;). Special: Four easy points, right? No whining when things go south for you though. Amnesia (-4) You got this problem but damned if you can remember what it is. Benefit: You have no memory of your past, history, family or pretty much anything. Phobia (-4) Some object, creature or circumstance fills you with dread. This fear goes far beyond the normal level of phobias. Benefit: You react with primal terror to the thing, treating it as a dire treat. When confronted by the object of your fears you must make willpower roll minus the quirks cost, risking a temporary willpower. Should you fail you flee in terror. If you are out of willpower, you simply curl up into a helpless ball, unable to act. If pressed you will fight but with a -2 penalty. Vengeful (-4) You want to even a score. Benefit: You constantly plan ways to satisfy your revenge on those that have wronged you, and if presented with an opportunity for vengeance, you must spend a willpower trait to take any different action for the scene. Low Morals (-4) You aren't a very nice person. You are probably a complete scumbag. Benefit: You start with one extra point in iniquity. Psychic Vulnerability (-4) Psychics pretty much win any test against you, especially if you don't know what is going on. Benefit: A psychic can use their powers on you, usually without your knowledge. You may still get your resist rolls, but you won't know why you are rolling, and you'll probably be at a penalty. If you know psychic's exist, and have reason to think you are under attack, then you will only have a mild penalty. Special: This may turn you into an NPC, and is scary. Don't take it. Shitty Luck (-4) You are bad luck. And you have bad luck. If it weren't for bad luck, you'd have no luck at all. Benefit: Bad things tend to happen to you. Bad things tend to happen around you. If the GM needs someone to pick on, you are it! Special: Cannot be taken with Luck. Mistaken Identity (-4) You look like someone. A lot like someone. Their mom would give you a kiss in passing thinking you were her son/daughter. Benefit: Could be someone famous and well liked, or Could be someone infamous and probably has warrants. Special: No whining when things go south for you though. GM decides who you look like... Deep Sleeper (-6) Should you be sleeping and attacked, you will not wake up until the first wound point is done. Bad Sight (-6) You have a non-correctable vision problem. Benefit: You suffer a -2 penalty on all vision related rolls. Lame (-6) You have a badly injured or misshapen leg or legs. Benefit: You cannot run and you can only take one step per action. Slow Healing (-6) You are somehow constitutionally unfit or thin-blooded or something. Prerequisites: Stamina can never go above 2. Benefit: You heal all injuries at half speed. Rotten Liar (-6) Some people can lie to their priests. You can't even lie your way into bed. Benefit: Anytime you attempt to deceive, lie or disguise yourself, you suffer a -2 penalty. Gone Rogue (-8) You are on your own Prerequisites: Culture can never go above 1. Benefit: This quirk indicates that you have completely left civilization and most if not everyone would like to see you die for it. Rival (0 to -6) There's that guy, who always gets your promotion, your girl, etc.. Benefit: Your rival will be either a hostile PC or an NPC that has all the same hopes and dreams as you, but for each negative point, this person has a significant advantage over you. Special: This trait will be revoked if your rival dies. Nemesis (-1 to -6) {Special consideration} Someone somewhere hates you. Bad. And is probably plotting you demise right now. Benefit: There is someone trying to kill, defame, or otherwise ruin or end your life. One point is a person fairly unimportant but still holds power, six is the leader of a colony, civilization, or armada. Special: This will probably get you killed. Don't take this unless you have specific approval. Addiction (-2 or -6) You have a physical addiction to some substance.  2 trait for legal substances, 6 traits for illegal substances. Not receiving your fix changes your behavior and you receive a -1 penalty cumulative for each day gone sober. -3 maximum penalty for legal and -7 for illegal. Compulsion (-2 to -8) {Special consideration} Whether by psychological or physical impairment, you find yourself forced to do (or not do) a specific thing or class of things. The action could be just about anything; by its very nature, it can make your existence uncomfortable at the very best. With a psychological compulsion, you might be able to overcome your difficulty with willpower roll minus a quirks cost, (if you lose, you do lose a temporary willpower trait.) With a physical compulsion, you're stuck: your body or soul just can't cope. Even if you manage to overcome your compulsion briefly in some fashion, you don't escape it without extensive work (and experience traits). The value for a compulsion varies with its severity. Storytellers, take note of players who look for loopholes to take a compulsion and the use the compulsion to suffer no real hindrance for it. That's a violation of the spirit of the rules and should be disciplined appropriately. This cannot be combined with Quirks of the same nature. Any gained Quirks of the same nature become Severe automatically. Some examples are: Do not cross a threshold without permission, never show fear to the enemy, never contradict a superior, always keep your hands clean. Never refuse a reasonable bet, never betray any emotion, do not touch anything with your bare hands, cannot hold or touch something consecrated to a particular faith, never harm a child. Never refuse a duel, never strike a woman, never refuse an offer of sex, never tell a lie, never take a life, always check for fire hazards before you leave the house. Never tell the truth, dance whenever you hear music, become entranced by the beauty in mirrors or books, never refuse a dare, do no harm ever. Paraplegic (-12) Confined to a wheelchair, bed or crutches, you can't move at ail without extreme effort. Prerequisites: All physical aspects can never go above three. Benefit: You can only move one step per action and doing so is very painful, you take 1 level of bashing damage from exhaustion each time you move this fast. Anyone who relies on maneuverability automatically bests you. Concept Character (Varies) You have some sort of concept character that doesn't fit the mold for any of this. Basically this will cover whatever thing you actually got approved by the GM. Category:Core Ruleset